Gobblers End drabble
by mynameislizzie
Summary: What if the rock hadn't been used. What if Effy had found a whole new way of disarming Katie. Smut, confusion and naked Keffy, what more could you ask for?
1. Chapter 1

**Well...I haven't felt much like writing lately. First, my little cousin fell over and cut his leg. Then it got infected and he's been in hospital for a week already. MRI scans, antibiotics and more. He's only 4, so we have all been worried about him. Then my beloved German Shepherd bitch had to be put to sleep yesterday. She was 11, bless her, and had something incurable. She was so miserable, we had to do it. I think I've used up my tear ration for this year already. **

**But this drabble was in my forgotten file. Something I wrote when days were sunnier, Gobblers End was a mystical forest grotto filled with sparklers and Naomily goodness and terminal cancer was just an idea in some third rate hacks mind. Remember then?**

**So. Its basically about the 'confrontation' between Effy and Katie in the woods after shrooms. Keffy fans will enjoy it. Smut fans too. Other people who despise my writing will take it or leave it as always. Whatever... Probably best not to read it on the train...all that crossing and uncrossing of your legs will attract attention. Just saying...**

Katie

She's _not_ getting away with it. Fuck her and all that mysterious oracle shit. Shagging Cook and Freddie at the same time wasn't enough for her...oh no. She has to royally fuck up my picnic weekend too. I told them no drugs, right?...just beer and sausages. Me and Freddie are an item now. No more heroin chic losers interfering. Her days as queen bee are over...

Except it didn't work out that way. In fact fuck all is working out the way I want. Emily is off on another of her 'Saint Naomi' trips, following that peroxide bitch around with a 'fuck me sideways... please?' look. Its disgusting. I even saw them blatantly holding hands when we set up the tents. To make it worse, no one else seems to even care that Campbell is busy corrupting my sister. Emily's not gay, she just has some fucked up idea about 'being her own person' or something. My mum made me promise to keep an eye on her, and to keep her away from that blonde bitch 'at all costs'. But its fucking hard work, you know? I have enough trouble keeping my own boyfriend Freddies eyes on me. I've seen the sly looks Stonem gives him when she thinks I'm not looking. And he's not exactly resisting her. If he wasn't the only act in town at the moment, I'd kick his skinny arse to the kerb too.

Its not what I'm used to at ALL. Guys usually fight each other to get into my pants. Even that pencil dicked creep Danny Guillermo fought to keep his mates from coming on to me. I'm Katie Fitch. I don't have to try when it comes to men. One blow-job from yours truly and they run after me like starving dogs for the rest of their lives...a legend, me...

But I'm starting to think I've lost my powers lately.

And since that Stonem bitch found the magic mushrooms tonight, everything about this sausage and beer party has gone into meltdown too. Emily has disappeared with a handful of sparklers in one hand and Naomi fucking Campbell in the other. I shudder to think what they're up to right now. Cooks constant references to muff diving at Roundview gives me way too many unpleasant mental images as it is. What the fuck is it about lesbians and oral sex anyway? They must spend half their lives with their ears muffled by thighs. No wonder Emily never hears the alarm clock.

Pick up Cosmo, and its all...lick this, suck that, to keep your _girl_ happy.

Sickening.

Whenever a guy goes down on me (not often, thank God), I always want him to get it over with as quickly as possible, then get the fuck off me so I can sit on his dick.

Its hard enough to get a decent orgasm out of them even when I'm fully in charge, sitting on top where I can use my own fingers to touch myself. Some stubbly male spending half an hour trying to find my clit with his tongue while I study the cobwebs on the ceiling isn't my idea of fun. Nope. Just enough manually induced moisture to stop it being painful, then in, out, bit of self diddling and bingo...I get off before the guy underneath me loses it and blows his load into the condom. Occasionally, if he's more than averagely fit and has a dick impressive enough to bear close scrutiny, I might let him finish in my mouth. But if I was truthful, having a reputation as a repeat swallower isn't all its cracked up to be. A mouthful of wallpaper paste is kinda hard to..err...swallow. So nowadays, unless there is a cold glass of coke nearby to dispose of the aftertaste, I prefer them to use my tits for target practice. Just need strong tissues then...

Anyway. Freddie is a pretty compliant type, as boyfriends go. He smokes way too much weed to be at me every chance he gets, so some nights we don't even bother to shag. Just watch a DVD and settle for a cuddle. Bit domestic really...Fuck, I'm getting old at 17. _Nightmare_.

But as tonight has gone to complete shit as well as the rest of my social life, I've decided to confront Stonem about it. She wandered off a few minutes ago, giggling at fuck all, coz of the shrooms, and waving a sparkler in the air like a five year old kid. Freddie is busy inhaling his 5th joint of the night, so I think I can safely say his dick will be staying in his pants till morning. Panda is fuck knows where, chasing her soon to be ex through the trees, and the muff munchers are off somewhere...probably..._munching_. Yuk. Thomas disappeared a while back after the uninvited guest blew Pandora's cover story, so its time to get my revenge while everyone else is otherwise occupied. Even if it does twist my guts to leave Emily alone with Miss Double Ender 2009.

I crunched through the thick vegetation, tearing my tights on both fucking legs in the process. Fuck. Stupid bitch Stonem could have followed a path or something, like a normal person. One more reason to hate her.

It took me ten minutes to actually find her. Standing in a clearing with her head back, looking up dreamily at the trees. I mean...trees..big green and brown things...seen one, seen 'em all, right? But judging by the stupid smile on her face as I rounded her, she was obviously having a mushroom moment over the leaves. Pathetic.

"_Katie_" she smiled crookedly at me as her eyes eventually focused. "What a lovely surprise...I was just looking at the trees...aren't they pretty?"

I snorted in derision.

"Yeah...fucking amazing...what the fuck is wrong with you Effy...its a tree, for fucks sake. Get over it"

She turned fully to look at me and judging by the size of her pupils, I wasn't going to get anything sensible out of her mouth before morning. But tearing my tights was reason enough to force the issue. I took a deep breath and stared at her hard, willing her to come down off that fluffy cloud she was occupying.

"Effy" I said sternly "I want you to leave Freddie alone. He's MY boyfriend. Chasing after him just makes you look a bit like a desperate whore, yeah?"

She just grinned crookedly at me and played around with the stalk of grass in her hand. I hissed in annoyance. Stupid cunt was so shroomed up, I'm surprised she recognised me at all. But giving up easily is not one of my traits.

"Can't you see he doesn't fancy you any more Eff. He's mine. Leave him the fuck alone"

This time she made a small movement with her lips and blew out a long breath. Finally, I thought, I'm getting through. She shook her head, like she was explaining something to a 5 year old. I felt my anger bubbling up at her patronising expression.

"You really don't get it, do you Katiekins" she drawled, reaching out a hand to my cheek. I slapped it away, making her stumble, but she straightened up and smiled at me again.

"No" I grated "YOU don't get it. Freddie is fucking me Effy, not you. Keep your eyes and your hands off him. You had your chance"

She smirked again and I was about a millisecond from slapping it off her face. Fucking loser...but she stopped me in her tracks with her next words.

"Its not Freddie I fancy, Katie"

I snorted again. Right.

"Yeah, sure" I sneered "I have eyes you know. I've seen the longing looks. Don't treat me like an idiot"

She shrugged and bit her lip. I was torn between carrying out my threat and kissing her. FUCK! Where did that come from. _Kissing_ her? Jesus, I'm spending way too much time with Emily and Campbell. I'm not even remotely attracted to women, let alone skinny junkies.

"I fancy you Katie...the looks have been aimed at _you_"

I stood there with my mouth open. WTF?

"Don't play games Stonem" I sneered "You're fucking straight...well as straight as you can be, seeing as how you're permanently wasted. Cook...Freddie...several random cocks in between...remember?

She giggled inanely and the urge to slap her returned. I suppressed it with difficulty.

I gritted my teeth at her untroubled expression.

"So...now that we've got that..._straight_...lets sort this out. Leave Freddie alone...he's mine" I said as firmly as I could. But still she stood there with this stupid grin on her face, like I was completely missing the point.

"So..." she drawled eventually "She doesn't believe me...how can I prove it?"

And with that she lurched forward and grabbed me by my shoulders. My mouth was open in surprise, which was bad luck on me, because she took the opportunity to press her lips on mine. Before I could do more than gasp in shock, her mouth was covering my own and her hands had moved up to grip my head. She turned her head sideways and started to like...proper _snog_ me.

I was so surprised, I actually let her...

I should have just slapped the fuck out of her. But the five seconds I spent debating it was enough to kick my libido into first gear. Fuck, she could kiss. No tongue, just soft moist lips rolling with mine. I lifted my hands to push her away, but I seemed to have lost all my strength. I was like Superwoman with an arm full of Kryptonite. Helpless.

Before I knew it, I was kissing _back_. Then her fucking tongue got into the act, slipping inside my mouth and teasing mine. I couldn't tell you how long it went on...certainly a minute or more, but she had me responding inside 15 seconds. I could feel her skinny body pressing into me in several interesting places. She even drew back for a second, using those big blue eyes to bore into me, before kissing me, hard, again.

If it wasn't for the fucking owl, which decided to let out a loud hoot just above us, I might have still been kissing her now. We separated suddenly, me with a second of shock, then an angry snarl, her with this fucked up dreamy grin on her face...like she'd come down Christmas morning and found the present she'd waited all year for sitting on the living room floor.

"What the actual _fuck_ Effy" I shouted, pointlessly wiping my mouth and scowling at her. Horse, stable door, anyone?

"You _liked_ that" she said simply "And don't lie to me Katie...you liked it a lot"

"Fuck **OFF**!"I snarled "You took me by surprise, is all. I'm straight, remember. Emily's the queer one"

She smiled at that, knowingly. Uh oh, I thought. No one is actually supposed to know that about my sister, are they?

"_Look_..."I started, before she pressed forward again. This time I stumbled backwards, holding my hands up to ward her off. Jesus, she must have been flying on those mushies to be so handsy with me, I thought. We'd never even brushed hands before...now she'd kissed me...twice, and it was totally, terrifyingly unnerving.

"Will you just _stop_ with the kissing, you mad cow" I spluttered "I'm not...I mean you're not...what the fuck is happening here? The worlds gone to shit"

She stood there in that ridiculous biker jacket and skirt, just looking at me.

"Effy?" I said when it looked like she was never gonna utter another word this century.

"Don't fight it Katie" she said slowly. "I fancy you...you fancy me...no one's here, whats the problem?"

"W...what!" I shouted "What on earth are you on about? I came here to warn you off Freddie, not get into your knickers. Stop talking rubbish...those mushrooms have fucked with your head. Me Katie...cock lover, you Effy Stonem...ditto cock lover, right?"

Instead of answering, she stepped forward, again reaching for me. I couldn't let her mouth touch me. I knew if I did I wouldn't stop her again, so I pushed out with both of my hands...hard. My Dad had always insisted Ems and I joined in his ridiculous Get Fitched campaign, so there was a fair bit of oomph behind my push. Being about the weight of a seagull feather, she went backwards and straight onto her back. I winced at the definite thud as she hit the undergrowth.

Then there was silence. Oh God, I thought, she's impaled herself on a stump or something. I'm a murderer. I let out a strangled groan and threw myself down, straddling her body and brushing the hair out of her eyes. They were closed, and her face was pale.

"Oh Jesus...please no" I moaned "Effy, for fucks sake, wake up...I didn't mean to..."

Then her eyes opened and she grinned. I almost screamed in relief, quickly followed by rage.

"You fucking COW" I raged, pushing her arms above her head and leaning forward to look right into her face. "Not fucking funny, Stonem"

She licked her lips and stared at me evenly. I suddenly realised what position we were in. If this was a guy under me now, I would be grinding myself on his crotch, ready to start some serious unzipping. The flash of heat in my centre didn't help. I started to pull back, but her arms came free of my gripping hands and she held onto me by the waist. It had the unfortunate effect of pressing me against her body...right fucking _there_.

I tried to keep my face neutral, but I suppose that was a vain hope with miss psychic. I saw her eyes widen as I flinched above her.

"Well..." she drawled " I said I wanted to get you horizontal...but this isn't quite how I pictured it...several times..."

God help me, the image of her pleasuring herself whilst thinking about me on top of her shot into my mind unbidden. Again I got a pulse of heat between my legs. I knew I had to get off her...like now, or...

"Don't" she said quietly, when I started to lift off her "Please?"

"What the fuck, Effy ?" I said again "This is crazy...why...I mean what...?"

Her hands came up and gripped my shoulders, pulling me down again till I was right there, in her face. I could smell her perfume, her skin. What the fuck was happening to me. I like dick, yeah, not willowy girls with smudged eye makeup and tiny tits...

"Kiss me" she breathed and my head swam at the prospect. My mouth could still feel the sensation of her previous kiss. I opened it to say no...to tell her to stop...anything but...

Too late. This time when she kissed me, her hands seemed to paralyse me completely. He mouth was soft and warm, demanding but gentle. I couldn't stop my tongue greeting hers eagerly when it pressed into my mouth. The kiss went on and on. And her body was doing more than just press against me this time. Somehow, her leg had squeezed between mine, don't ask me how. Her thigh rolled and thrust against the heat between my legs. I knew I was wet down there already and I jerked back, embarrassed that she now knew how excited I was. But her leg followed me, pressing harder and forcing a moan from my mouth that must have told her everything she needed to know about how turned on I was.

When our lips finally parted, I was gasping as though I had been holding my breath for minutes. We stared at each other for long seconds. I

knew that if she kissed me again, I wouldn't even try for the fig leaf of protest. What had started as a bitch fight was ending up as something totally different.

"I want you to fuck me Katie" she breathed "Any way you like..."

Fuck, I thrilled, the throb between my legs amplified a hundred fold. She was offering herself to _me_. Effy Stonem, ice queen of Roundview asking me to fuck her. It was perfect. That was the one thing I couldn't resist. Taking her...possessing her. Dominating her.

There was never any doubt in me after that. It was all harsh kisses, tearing tights and popped buttons. When her small tits came into view, I closed my mouth over her nipple and growled. I bit down hard, but she just arched up into me and gasped her acceptance.

"Thats it Katie...take me hard...fuck me...use me"

It was like I was in a frenzy. My cunt was clenching every time I unpeeled another layer from her. I sucked both tits, palming them roughly. It just made her pant harder and breathlessly urge me on.

"More...rougher...whatever you like." She groaned.

And I did like, whatever the tiny part of my brain which stayed logical said. I stripped the top off her and sucked hard on her slim pale neck, raising a vivid mark immediately. I'd branded her.

She helped me take off her skirt. No knickers, I noticed with a strange delight. Pushing her legs open, I thrust into her without mercy. She was dripping, open. My two straight fingers penetrated her to the knuckle. Again, no protest, just delicious moans and her fingers gripping my arm as I steadily built up a rhythm.

Her eyes were closed as I leaned over her, thrusting hard.

"I hate you" I said, curling my fingers up inside her, searching for that spot I knew would drive her crazy. My thumb rubbed her clit deliberately, feeling her flesh grip me tightly inside. It wouldn't be long now, I thought. I'd come often enough myself to know the signs of imminent surrender. Her neck was bared, showing the purple of my bite mark.

"_I_ hate me..." she groaned "Harder Katie, _please_...I'm so close"

I leaned my body into my pumping forearm, pushing ever deeper inside her cloying heat. Her eyes opened and she started to spasm immediately.

"Oh yes Katie...coming..._coming_" she panted unnecessarily. I didn't need an instruction manual to see she was having a pretty spectacular orgasm.

I rode her down the back slope of her climax, slowing my thrusts until I was just holding my fingers there. I thought I would feel disgust now, but I couldn't make myself pull out of her. Her eyes were open again, watching my face for what...I don't know.

"What did you just make me _do_?" I said in a weak voice I hardly recognised "I'm not...you're not...we're..."

"Katie" she whispered, and her body clenched on my fingers once more as she leaned up on her elbows. Jesus, I felt the throb between my own legs again. I was more excited than I ever remember being in my life before. But this was wrong...so wrong. I pulled my fingers free, seeing them glisten in the moonlight. I should have been repulsed. Effy Stonems cum coating my hand. I went to wipe it onto my skirt, but her hand moved with startling speed. She gripped my wrist and shook her head.

"Let me" she said quietly and I watched with amazement as she took my hand and pushed my fingers inside her mouth. I could feel her tongue lapping at her own moisture. There may be a more erotic sight, but up until then, I hadn't seen, or felt one. Again, the irresistible clench between my legs.

And again, my inability to mask my emotions was read, digested and acted on by her. She knew how turned on I still was. She might have just had an intense orgasm, but I was still trembling with unfulfilled lust, and she knew it.

I wanted...well, I didn't know what I wanted...but she took the decision out of my hands, yet again.

She released my wrist, my fingers curling in on themselves as I sat back. The warm sensation of her mouth on my fingers still echoing in my head.

She reached down and started tugging at my skirt. Pulling the zip down and throwing it aside. Unlike her, I was wearing a flimsy thong, if not much else. I could feel the chill of the woods around us on my bare skin, but if I was honest, it wasn't that making me tremble. I felt like I was plugged into the mains. My skin tingled where she touched me.

She reached over with both hands to one side of my waist and snapped the cotton material, tossing the thong on top of my skirt. Now I felt her hand sliding under me as I crouched over her. The first touch of those slim fingers nearly did for me straight away. I was used to sausage fingered, clumsy men, bruising, inaccurate and usually impatient.

This was anything but. Her other hand held my head, pulling me down, so I couldn't do anything but kiss her again. This time we both moaned as she fingered me slowly. It was exquisite. I knew that if I spent the rest of my life regretting this moment, I couldn't give a fuck. If this was what girl sex was...I would definitely need to reconsider my attitude to muff.

Her groaning and my desperate moans combined as we carried on kissing. My eyes flew open as she pulled back and took her fingers away at the same time.

"N...no" I gasped, reaching for her hand. "Eff. Not now,,,,don't stop now"

I realised I was begging her, but I didn't care. I was so fucking close...

"Wait" she breathed " I want to...up here" I blinked at her in surprise...what the fuck?

She grabbed both my bare thighs with her hands and started pulling me upwards. Even as I obeyed her, I didn't really understand. Until I was straddling her head, looking down at those ocean blue eyes, staring up at me. I swallowed hard at the sight. She couldn't mean...could she?

She did.

Once I was poised over her, feeling more vulnerable that I ever had during sex, her slim fingers gripped the cheeks of my behind and pulled me that extra inch downwards. Instantly her tongue slid fully inside me. I felt it lapping and probing cleverly. But that was the last coherent thought I had for a while. Her tongue carried on circling my clit, while her fingers searched for and found every available place to enter...and I mean _every_ place.

No one had ever touched me like that, or penetrated me like that before (Danny's half hearted pleas to shag me in that particular place were given short shrift and he never asked again) This was different. It felt wonderful. Both sets of fingers working in counterpoint inside me.

I rocked wildly on her face, watching her eyes watching me. It didn't last, of course. How could it? I was half was to coming even before she played her trump card. In seconds, I was howling my release to the dark sky above us, grinding myself down onto her hungry mouth. I came harder than I thought I ever could, fucking Effy Stonem's skilful tongue that night.

XXX

Te minutes later, I stumbled back into camp alone. We had dressed with our backs to each other before the awkwardness of the final goodbye.

"Effy...no one can...I mean, if Freddie or Emily find out..."

She smiled sweetly at me before turning her back and leaving. Her voice floated over her shoulder as she walked away.

"No one will hear about it from me Katie" she said "Tell them, Oh I dunno...tell them you hit me over the head with a rock or something"

And then she was gone.

And now I _have_ to talk to Emily...if I can prise her out of Naomi's grasp. She'd understand..._wouldn't_ she?

My life seems to have got a whole lot more complicated...

**Keffy haters, line up over there...anyone else, comments?**

**Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...I got a couple of requests to extend this little story. So I have.**

**Typos mine, Skins not, you know the drill.**

Katie

The second time it happened, it was me who was wasted, not Effy. We were all at some club near the docks. Freddie and Cook had invented some lamo drinking game, which mainly involved putting shot after shot of tequila down their necks. It was mildly amusing at first, but watching your supposed boyfriend sinking into an incoherent alcoholic haze, dribbling neat spirit down the new shirt you wasted £45 quid on out of your hard earned savings is not overly romantic or attractive. Loser.

Emily and Naomi were off in the middle of the dance-floor, all but vertical fucking each other, to the drooling interest of every hormonal male in the building. I knew where this was going. Either they'd disappear into the nearest toilet to shag for hours, or Naomi would drag Emily off by the hand to shag her somewhere else, less...pissy. They were still very much in the honeymoon phase. Emily was still groundhog amazed daily that the big lezzer was allowing her all this PDA activity. After chasing her for a year, she still couldn't get her head round the fact that Campbell had given in. So every time the blonde gets wasted and lets Ems snog and grope her in public, my sister treats it like its the last time she's ever gonna get tongue deep in her gf's muff. And, just, yuk, I now have that image in my head. _Fuck_.

To make matters worse, Effy keeps shooting me these sympathetic looks, as Freddie gets more and more pissed. I know I have more chance of pulling a fit TV reality star tonight than getting Freddies spaghetti dick in me. But I don't need her reminding me. Not about that, and definitely not about that night, I thought. I'd spent days trying to forget it. Without fucking success.

Luckily it was half term, so I didn't have to see her daily at Roundview. But she keeps fucking turning up. With that stupid Mona Lisa smile and that appalling clothes sense. I mean, does she actually _own_ a top that covers her arse?

So when an almost catatonic Cook passed me his stash to look after, I guess I can be excused for dipping into it. I opened the baggie to find his usual 5 rolled spliffs. But at the bottom, inside some tissue, it was bingo time. Black bombers. Magic.

I'd only taken them once before, but the memory of shagging Danny all night while lurid images of my darkest fantasies swirl round my head were not to be easily forgotten. Fuck Freddie (or not, in this case) One of these beauties and I'll be speeding my head off in minutes. Any guy that attracts my attention before this shithole closes is in for the ride of his life, I thought.;

I found a dark corner and split the capsule with my nail. White powder and tiny crystals inside. Yep, they were the real deal. I'm guessing Cooks repulsive uncle Keith had been shopping in a pharmacy out of hours. Without knocking on the door.

There were only 5 shiny black pills in there, so I treated myself. After tossing the first capsule contents into my drink and necking it, I slid my nail under one of the others edge, and teased another half capsule out. I knew it would mean I'd be buzzing till mid morning now, but fuck it, I needed a distraction, especially with La Stonem prowling. I dropped it on my tongue, grimacing at the bitter taste. Now I needed to find a stiff dick, ideally attached to a pretty face, pronto. A couple of free drinks, some face sucking, and lover boy would have to hang on to the saddle. On speed, I'm a fucking supernova...

Trouble is, Effy spotted me first. She had obviously been looking for me. I'd been hiding out near the cloakrooms, waiting for the hit. And boy, it didn't disappoint...The first brutal rush of the amphetamine made my scalp tingle and my jaw clench. I fished out a juicy fruit and crammed it into my mouth. I knew my mouth would dry up and chewing gum at least saves your teeth from all the grinding. She approached me slowly, watching my eyes as I stood in the corner.

I knew I was busted, of course. The first rush of whizz is unmistakeable. I couldn't stop my feet tapping or my eyes from flicking about. The drug was hammering my nervous system and someone as experienced with pharmaceuticals as Effy would have me bagged and tagged in seconds.

"Good stuff?" she said, stepping way too close. I could smell her perfume and that indefinable 'Effy' smell I remembered far too vividly from Gobblers End. My cunt clenched immediately. I stepped back from her, hitting my arse on the concrete wall behind me, which made me gasp stupidly.

"Err...private party?" I said, trying desperately to look everywhere but at her tits. No bra, as per fucking usual, so her nipples were trying to magnetize my senses into submission. I wondered briefly whether she actually _owned_ underwear. Last time no knickers, this time no bra. The fact that the thought of her with no knickers fired round my brain like a tracer ricochet made me wince, which prompted a small conceited smile from her. Round one to her then.

"Party for one?...oh come on Katie, share the love, as Cook says...I know he gave you his stash and..."

She looked back over her shoulder. I followed her eyes, to see Cook and Freddie being hauled out of the club by two dinner jacketed monkeys. Looked like their drinking competition had reached its inevitable conclusion. My judgment was confirmed when a girl dripping with beer lurched agrily at the pair of them as they were frogmarched out...

"What is it you want, Effy" I growled "Aren't there enough dicks left here for you to play with now Cook's taken his Technicolor todger home"

She smiled thinly at me and plucked the baggie from my fingers.

"Now I know you're still cruising that Egyptian river Katie...but I don't think you've forgotten our little soiree, have you? I'm not interested in dick...and by the looks of it, Freddie will need two lolly sticks and an elastic band just to get it up tonight"

She leaned closer, taking one of the remaining black capsules out of the plastic and putting it into her mouth.

"I however, always have a hard on for you, Katie Fitch...what do you say...me, you, my bed and a selection of battery powered toys?"

I spluttered something obscene at that...what the fuck?

She wasn't fooled and closed in to me again.

"We could go somewhere, and I could show you again how much I fancy you..." she whispered, and I shuddered. Images of her mouth on me, and her clever fingers exploring every inch of me down there bounced around my chemically enhanced mind.

I pushed her back with both hands. Unfortunately, in my haste to put some distance between us, I forgot that pushing girls in the chest has an unforeseen side effect. I suddenly had two handfuls of small, but perfectly formed breasts.

She didn't even flinch. Just smiled sardonically and stood still.

"Well, I was thinking about somewhere a bit more private. But if your up for it Katiekins, I'm game"

With that, she slid both arms round my neck and began to nuzzle it with soft lips. My fucking heart went into turbo mode and I took my hands off her tits rapidly.

"What the fuck..." I groaned weakly as she ran her tongue from my collarbone to my ear. I actually shook, like I had a fever. I had a semi naked Effy wrapped round me, and if I said my flimsy knickers were soaked, I would be way understating it.

"Why are you doing this?" I moaned, trying to prise her surprisingly strong arms from round my neck. My eyes hunted the room for anyone I knew, praying that Emily...oh fucking shit, _Emily_...if she saw this...

But Ems and her permanent companion were nowhere to be found. It was no comfort. It just meant they were both off getting their fingers wet. Given my current situation, it just made things worse...

"Can you stop...please?" I said weakly, hating the shake in my voice and the way my lisp increased when she was taunting me like this

"Give _in_ Katie...I can feel the heat from you just standing here" she breathed in my ear, making me shudder again. I could feel my legs actually shake, I was so horny.

I found myself following her into the ladies toilet. I knew exactly what she was going to do to me in there, but despite my hyperactive state, it was as if I had no energy to stop it.

Luckily there was just one girl in there, finishing her makeup in the bulb surrounded mirror over the sink. I didn't know her, which was a relief, but I caught the raise of her eyebrow as Effy guided me into the disabled cubicle at the end. It didn't take a genius to work out what we were about to do. I stumbled as Effy pushed me inside, but she caught me by the wrist as I did. I turned to face her as she locked the door behind us and closed in again.

"This is a very bad idea...Eff...we're straight...I have a boyfrie..." I trotted out the same lame excuses I had used that night in the woods, but I knew I was lying. I might have a boyfriend, but when she looked at me like that, with those sea blue eyes, I was cooked. If she wanted to fuck me, here...now...there was no way I would be stopping her. The clenching in my cunt was continuous now, making me almost incoherent. I wanted...no, I _needed_ her to finish what she'd started with that simple lick on my neck.

She saw my surrender and brushed her lips against mine softly. Unlike Gobblers End, this was no fight for dominance, with thrusting tongues and fingers. There wasn't any doubt who was in charge now.

The first gentle caress of her hand between my legs nearly finished me there and then. I accepted her open mouthed kiss with a groan and allowed her to massage my tongue with hers and my clit with her middle finger. I might have been more turned on in my life, but I have no idea when. She reached up under my short skirt and started to push her palm under the thin material of my thong. I reacted with another helpless moan. I wanted her hand there, and she knew it. I knew the girl outside would have heard the rustling of my clothes and my moaning, but honestly? I could have cared less...

Then, just as Effys fingers slipped over my increasing wetness, the outside door banged again. It sounded like two women were coming in, giggling drunkenly.

I heard the girl at the makeup mirror make a small sound of disgust, then there was the sound of her handbag clasp shutting...

"Fucks sake...dykes everywhere" She said in a low voice as the two other women carried on giggling. The sound of kissing added to the mental picture I had.

The door banged again and one of the two girls stage whispered.

"Fuck her Ems, I can't wait...come on"

I froze at that. I heard their footsteps moving along the row of cubicles towards us. Jesus H Christ, it was _them_...my sister and her peroxide girlfriend, looking for a place to shag. Kill me now, I prayed to an unresponsive God. Could things get any worse?

Apparently they could. I heard a hand push on the disabled toilet door and the hiss of disappointment as it stayed shut. Effy was just smirking, her fingers passive inside my knickers. I should have pushed her off, stepped back, but I seemed frozen to the spot.

I heard my sisters throaty chuckle as she realised the cubicle was occupied.

"Someone got to our favourite place first Naoms" she slurred "Fucking inconsiderate, yeah?..."

Naomi mumbled something indistinct, and I hoped for one optimistic second that finding their preferred shag hideaway occupied would make them fuck off and leave me to make my escape.

No such fucking luck. I suppose I should have been grateful they didn't just go into the toilet next to us. But going into the next but one was as much as my horny sister was prepared to compromise. I heard more giggling, some wet kissing and then, horror of horrors, the sound of Naomi moaning as Emily started to do God knows what to her.

I lurched away from Effy, pulling her hand abruptly out of my thong. I whispered to her urgently, masked thankfully by the increasing moans and other...sounds... from our occupied neighbours. No fucking way was I gonna eavesdrop on my sister fucking her girlfriend. Not even with a head full of whizz and the persistence of Effy fucking Stonem.

"I can't...sorry...I've got to...", I gasped as Effy tried to stop me leaving.

Realising I was determined, she stood to one side as I pushed past her. I must have looked a sight, wild eyed and crumpled, but I just needed to get away, well away from the pre orgasmic sounds coming from behind that locked door, away from Effy's hypnotic eyes and clever fingers. Jesus, if I didn't escape now, I might be subjected to Emily getting the same treatment she was giving Naomi, and that was too awful to contemplate.

I rushed towards the door, covering my ears as Naomi started to wail.

"Oh fuck Ems...yeah, like that...your tongue babe...your _tongue_..."

Mercifully the door was closed behind me and the mental bass throb outside released me from any more torture.

I looked around. No one seemed to have noticed my unkempt appearance or breathlessness. Not surprising really. Tinie Tempah was bassing up a storm on the wardrobe sized speakers and the place was heaving with pissed teenage bodies dry humping each other. I ran a trembling hand through my hair and took a long breath. I was still throbbing between my legs. The whizz wasn't giving up on my libido, even if Stonem had, temporarily.

Suddenly it occurred to me I had the solution to my little problem, right here. Dozens of horny males. Trouble was, with a professional scan of the crowd, I could see instantly that the hot ones were taken or so pissed, they wouldn't be any more use than Freddie.

Then I spotted the answer. Sitting on a stool, drinking fucking fruit juice. Of course, fucking _JJ._

He'd shagged my sister, hadn't he? Freddie had let it slip when I dragged him out shopping with me last week. I'd confronted Emily over it and she admitted all. OK, I'd mocked her unmercifully over it, telling her he was a geek, a mong and way too fug to nail a Fitch, but she was temporarily unattached at that point, due to Campbells unavoidable cuntishness, so it wasn't like she was cheating or anything. I had planned to store the secret away, maybe dragging it out to detonate under Naomi when she had pissed me off. But Jay might be the answer to my prayers tonight.

_A, _he wasn't Freddie, who was less than 12 hours from being dumped anyhow. Any guy who takes me out and then gets pissed with Cook rather than shagging me, isn't long term material...and _B_, Emily had let it slip he was quite a big boy...down there. He'd do for tonight.

I mean...I'd be doing him a favour, right? He'd get to nail both Fitch twins...something the entire male population of Roundview had probably wanked off to (OK, they were thinking of doing us both together...but just...no)

And I would get a cure for what ails me tonight. A stiff cock instead of Effys slinky charms. I might even give him a complimentary blow job. I can't believe Emily would have ever done _that_ for him. A step too far for a fledgling lesbian, I think.

He had a bit of a wobble when I whispered in his ear what I was going to do with him, but his nervousness disappeared when I slightly egged the truth and told him Freddie had already been given the boot.

It was easy done. I sidled over, flattered his execrable dress sense, twirled my hair and bingo, ten minutes later, I'm following him to his house. Mum and Dad asleep, _check_. Door locked, _check_. Dispose of lurid pajamas, _check_.

Emily was right. He was a very upstanding boy. Shame about the hair trigger. Totally wasted my oral skills. Ten seconds he lasted, before croaking a warning. I suppose he thought I was going to pull off. Dickhead. His face as I swallowed him dry was definitely a Kodak moment. Mind you, if thats what a lifetime of vegetarianism and mango juice does for male emissions, I'm insisting on my next bf being a vegan... If you know what I mean?

But he was up and at attention in seconds after I did a slow strip and played with myself for a minute while he watched with incredulous eyes. I laid him down on his back and slid him inside me. Very satisfactory. Very predictable and very _NOT_ Effy Stonem.

I might have briefly thought about those hypnotic blue eyes and flickering tongue at the very end, but my compliant human dildo actually did pretty good for an almost virgin. I came hard on his pulsing dick as he let go for the second time that night.

Unlike Emily, I had no wish to stay for morning tea and toast with mum and dad... I slipped away, banging my head only slightly on some stupid hanging airfix models...

Boys...fucking pussies.

I actually thought I'd solved my bisexual problems. Silly fucking me...but more about that later...

**Well? Worth a third instalment? I can promise more Keffy, and sadly, some references to the Sophia incident. Trouble in paradise for Naomily I'm afraid, but Katie has a bit more fun...**

**Reviews? Thanks so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part three then...**

Katie

The third time it happened, it was all my fault. I was going to say it was Naomi's at first, but I think that big daft lezzer had enough problems of her own.

Everything was going OK, you know? Weeks after I gave JJ his early Christmas present, things had calmed down a treat. We were back at college, but I only had one class with Effy, so we didn't cross paths that often. After our little aborted shag in the club toilets, I avoided her like the plague for over a week. I got the odd glance and small smile, but my return glares seemed to be working...there is no truth in the rumour that I felt a little bit disappointed that she'd given up pursuing me.

JJ blabbed about his conquest of course. Can't say I blame him. Fucking a Fitch is very noteworthy, and he never could keep a secret, ask Emily... Cook, of course, found it hilarious and it was soon the talk of the corridors. Freddie gave me sad puppy dog looks for days after I dumped him, but he soon got over it. He's shagging some emo girl from the first year now. More his style probably, all heavy eye makeup and no tits.

I shut Cook up by telling him in front of half the common room that he had nothing to laugh about. His so called 'gay' mate had fucked both Fitch twins. Something Cook will never achieve. Fuck, he couldn't even nail Campbell, even when she was in her 'closet' phase. Never will now, either, despite the fact that her and Ems are now officially 'off'

Yeah, bit of a shock that, even to me. Apparently, after months of true romance, moving in together and acting like their faces would have to be surgically separated, the dozy blonde went and shagged a random at some open day, when Ems was missing.

Emily was devastated, then angry, and now deeply bitter about it. She's still 'staying' at Campbells, but I hate the atmosphere when I'm there. Emily constantly digs and belittles her and sends plenty of dirty looks her way. I've tried talking to her about it, but she just clams up. She's in punishment mode.

Campbell walks about like she's on Death Row or something. She never was much of a smiler, but now her expression would curdle a pint of milk at 20 paces. They avoid sitting next to each each other at college since Ems humiliated Naomi by getting up and changing her seat that time and fuck knows what it must be like being in the same room as them for more than a minute. I try not to find out.

My Dad also contributed massively to the apocalyptic atmosphere around here. He apparently borrowed a shit load of money from the bank to try to save his gym from going under, then, like a dickhead, hid the letters they sent him when he couldn't pay up.

Mum found them when the bank refused to cash a cheque for her.

Result, a screaming row which got the Police called to our house, then a visit from the bailiffs and eventually eviction, all in a fucking week. Cosmic.

He got us a knackered old caravan to live in after I first tried to persuade Naomi to let us stay at the fun factory. Emily fucked that one up by having a barbecue, where she first snogged some random, making Naomi cry miserably, then had a screaming row with her after dumping her fully clothed into the paddling pool. It all came out then. The cheating, the girl offing herself afterwards and the drugs stuff. My mum stuck her oar in and got it bitten off by Ems. I slapped Emily hard, which made her cry too... Fucking nightmare all round.

So now I'm in the caravan with Mum, Dad and my endlessly pervy little brother. I try to stay at other peoples places night times if I can. Hearing my brother wank off to his secret porn stash is something _no_ older sister should ever have to endure. Anyway, after we broke into our old house last week, I at least have my clothes back. Trouble is, I only had one option to store them at...Campbell's.

So every day, I have to knock at her door and beg a shower and change of clothes. My penance for that is to watch my sister gradually breaking Naomi down to a crumbling mess, piece by tiny piece. Its getting a bit old, this bitter revenge thing, but Emily doesn't seem to have finished quite yet. The latest twist is this bint Mandy, who's some giant dark haired creature Emily met God knows where. She's besotted with my sister and follows her around like Emily used to Campbell. Sickening.

Naomi knows whats going on, of course. Emily's not exactly keeping it a secret, so we all get to watch the blonde crying pitifully most of the time, when she's not begging Emily for a second chance, without success.

Well...today I've had enough of it. I'm going to apply my patented Katie Fitch charm to the situation...

I took a deep breath as I hit the door knocker. No doubt Naomi would answer it, looking like left over granny turd as usual. Her fashion sense was always of the Greenpeace meets charity shop type, but since Emily's been turning the thumbscrews its got worse. Her hair looks like it hasn't been washed for weeks and she hugs herself like she's got a permanent belly ache. Not attractive. I could have told her that there's no way any self respecting lesbian is gonna find THAT alluring, but I think she's past listening, or caring.

I was right, of course. She opened the door, hair lank and dirty, with some stripy cardigan on that looks as if Margaret Thatcher loaned it to her.

"Hi Katie" she said listlessly, turning away before I answered "Emily's upstairs...with a friend from college?"

Yeah, right. And I bet I know which friend it is...about 6 foot tall, just stepped out of the set of _Last of the Mohicans_. _That_ friend. I gritted my teeth and followed Naomi into the narrow hall. Before she disappeared into the back room, no doubt to carry on self medicating with vodka and weed, I wanted a word, so I followed her right into the kitchen.

The room looked like it had been occupied by a shed load of students on a sit down, which I suppose was close to the truth. Dishes and dirty glasses piled in and around the sink, dozens of half empty take away food containers and at least two empty litre vodka bottles. Yep, still self medicating then.

"Look Naomi" I said as she sat heavily on a chair and picked up a half full glass of clear liquid. It might have been water, but I'd bet my Manolo's it wasn't. "Its time to sort this shit out...look at you. You're a fucking _mess_. My sister is slowly killing you...isn't it about time you sat down with her and had it out?

She shook her head miserably and swallowed what remained in the glass. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying. I might be a hard cow, but I could see she was on the verge of breaking down completely. Emily had a right to be angry with her...really angry, but this shit was toxic, and I had to do something before it blew up completely.

"I've tried Kay" she whispered, her voice hoarse and low "She won't talk to me, won't let me say sorry...just keeps saying she needs more time...needs to be alone for a bit longer"

I shook my head "That's the last thing she needs, believe me. It just gives her longer to punish you, and by the looks of you, you've had enough of that...and believe me, a year ago you would _never_ have heard those words pass my lips"

She looked up at me with something like hope in her eyes and I had a momentary twinge of conscience. What if I couldn't sort this out for them. Making her think I could would be cruel, wouldn't it? But I had to do something...leaving it to fester like this just isn't me.

"Get yourself into the shower" I ordered "Throw that vodka out and make yourself look human, or at least as human as you're capable of...oh, and _don't_ wear fucking plaid, OK? Makes you look like a junior Miss Marple...for fucks sake make an effort, huh?"

I got a wobbly grin and an eye roll out of that, so I guess Naomi Campbell was still in there somewhere. She got up and left the room. Right, I thought, now the difficult bit.

As I got to the top of the stairs, I could hear low voices and the odd giggle coming from the spare room. I knew Emily had moved her stuff into there after their breakup, so I suppose she was 'entertaining' her new friend inside. I didn't bother knocking. After my two encounters with Stonem, there wasn't much to shock me anymore. Short of Emily giving the Amazon Queen muff diving lessons, I doubted anything less would stun me to silence.

Well, she wasn't muff diving, but I had the feeling it was defo on the menu for later. They were on the bed side by side, sitting up, thank God. But both of them shot backwards when I barged in. Emily's lipstick was well smudged and Mandy's top had three buttons undone. I doubt whether she walked here like that, with her tits hanging out.

"Nice..." I said acidly "Would you mind doing one Mandy? I need an urgent word with my sister...don't let the door hit you on the arse on your way out, will you?..."

I smiled sweetly at her, but she caught the glint in my eye and did what I asked. Emily scowled at me as Mandy collected her books and fled.

"I don't believe you" she hissed "Mandy is my...g...my _friend_...and this is _my_ room Katie. What the fuck?"

I said nothing until Mandy had closed the door behind her and we were alone. I raised my eyebrow at Emily's manufactured anger. I knew underneath it she was embarrassed and guilty. 17 years as twins gives you a bit of insight...

"Don't what the fuck me Ems" I said sharply. "It might have escaped your notice, but your _actual_ girlfriend is downstairs, trying to drown herself in vodka, while you and Mandy revise heavy petting 101 up here. You're living in _her_ house, for fucks sake! If you're so keen to break up with her...just pissing do it. Don't torture her like this...what the fuck happened to you?"

Emily folded her arms and looked at me sullenly.

"_She_ did this first" she said petulantly, looking anywhere but at me.

"No she didn't" I grated "She fucked up spectacularly, screwed some random and now you're punishing her for it. I get that, I really do...but what is this turning into Ems? Making her grovel is one thing, bringing someone you don't give a fuck about up to your room to snog her face off is just weird and really cruel. Its not you, is it?"

Emily shrugged.

"I like Mandy...she's kind and honest and...quite cute in a way..."

"Yeah..." I shook my head "And if the brown cave troll walked away tomorrow, you wouldn't lose a seconds sleep over it. Come off it Ems. Naomi has always been 'it' for you. You two love each other so much it hurts to watch it. If you're not careful, one of two things is gonna happen. Either you hurt her so badly, she does something stupid to herself..."

I saw Emily's eyes widen in alarm at that, and congratulated myself for scoring a direct hit...

"Or...she realises you're never going to forgive her over this and finds someone else to share Chez Campbell with... and that leaves you homeless, unless the Neanderthal has a vacancy in her cave..."

Again the eyes registered the possibility. I think I was getting through, so I pressed on.

"I've just sent Campbell off to take a shower and change her clothes...she looks like she's been sleeping in a chicken coop. When she's respectable, we're going downstairs to talk this out. This shit is killing us all. Oh...and sort your lipstick out...the just snogged look isn't going to go down well with your _actual_ girlfriend..."

Emily at least had the grace to look a bit ashamed at that. I don't think she'd done the dirty deed with the giant yet, but I think it was in the fucking post. And that probably would spell '_The End_' to her and the blonde.

We waited in the kitchen, after clearing away the alcohol, until Campbell came downstairs. I blinked in disbelief when she walked in shyly. I said make an effort, and she'd taken my advice in full. Her blonde hair was washed and brushed loosely round her shoulders. She was wearing a short, dark blue skater dress, with no tights. I took a proper look at her for the first time in ages. Looking dispassionately, she was actually quite hot, I thought, then mentally slapped myself for thinking it. Fucks sake, this was all Effy Stonem's fault. Now I'm checking out fit girls...the worlds gone to shit. I closed my mouth and looked away, to see Emily mirroring my shocked expression at her girlfriends appearance. Apart from the red rimmed eyes, Campbell looked quite shaggable (oh shit, there I go again) and my sister had just registered that fact too.

But being her...and Naomi being Naomi, it was a bit more obvious with Ems. Her mouth was still open and her eyes wide. I smirked to myself. Half the job done...Emily has been hit by the thunderbolt again...I just needed to give them another nudge...

I stood up and indicated for Naomi to sit in my seat. She dipped her eyes, briefly taking them off Emily's face and did as I asked.

"Naomi..." I said, putting my hands on her shoulders and forcing her to look at Ems again "Do you love my sister?"

Not a milliseconds delay.

"More than I could possibly describe" she said, with only the tiniest waver in her voice. "and I'm so sorry..."

I stopped her with a look. Apologies weren't needed now...

I turned to Emily and raised my eyebrow.

"And do you love Naomi...despite the fact that she's been a total twat?"

This time there was a delay, and my stomach dropped. Not as much as Naomi's did no doubt, but it was still a bit worrying.

Finally Emily swallowed hard and looked from me to Campbell.

"Of course I love her...but she..."

"No buts" I said firmly. "Anything else is fixable. Give her a hug and start fixing...both of you...OK?"

Again the seconds delay, but when I heard the chair scrape under Emily, I knew it was going to be fine. Naomi stood too and they hugged each other hard. The kiss that followed would have ignited a wet blanket...so I moved towards the door silently as they held each other. I knew my sister, and I had no wish to see the sort of unbridled make up sex the kitchen table was likely to endure for the next hour. God help the crockery.

They didn't hear me go, unsurprisingly...

XXX

So..why the fuck did I find myself outside Effy Stonems house at 6.30 in the evening, I hear you ask? Well, part of it was the frankly disgusting noises coming from the kitchen of Campbells house as I beat a hasty retreat. Lesbians must have like...quick release underwear or something... they go from hello to cunnilingus in about 4 seconds flat. I didn't need the evidence of my eyes to understand my sister was currently receiving most of the blondes tongue right now. _Ugh_...

And the caravan was out, due to the fact that my parents, despite the recent traumas, had decided to embark on a second honeymoon. They'd gone to see a romcom together, and I had no doubt the caravan would be rocking like a storm tossed rowing boat just after they arrived back. _Double ugh_...

And of course, James has his little wanking buddy Gordon over in the meantime, drooling over underwear catalogues. If I stayed there, my tits would be the topic de jour, for definite. There's only so many times you can slap a boy round the head before brain death occurs.

So here I am, about to enter the lionesses den. I know she's in because her lights on in the bedroom. Her mum bumped into me as I walked up the path. Pissed as usual. I got a slurred hello, but I think her off licence radar was bleeping so loud, she hardly recognised me. Dysfunctional families...Bristol has 'em all...

"Katie..." Effy smiled, or at least I think it was a smile. She has this enigmatic thing down pat these days. Someone told me she once stopped talking for a whole year at school. Sounds feasible...

"Look..."I started to protest, then sighed, who was I kidding? Its not as if I had anywhere else pressing to be, was it? No proper home, no boyfriend, my sister carpet munching for England...life really sucked at the moment. And the person stood in front of me, wearing grey sweat pants and one of those tight training tops that looked like a single strip of material (not that I was checking her out or anything) was the nearest thing to a friend I had...

She didn't respond, just stood aside as I walked into her house.

Fifteen minutes later, we're in her room, me on the bed (sitting up, thank you very much), her sitting cross legged on the floor. A half empty bottle of Russian vodka and two glasses sat next to us. I was pleasantly buzzed, especially as we'd also made a serious dent in her weed supply. Two roaches sat burned out in the stolen pub ashtray.

"So..." Effy smirked "Gonna tell me what this is all about Katiekins?"

I winced at the use of my nickname. Cook and that blonde lezzer had a lot to answer for, but I suppose in the general scheme of things, it wasn't the worst thing I've been called.

"I just don't know who I am any more" I sighed, swallowing the last of my neat vodka,

"Whoever you want to be Katie Fitch..." she grinned "You're young...beautiful, clever and...you have the finest tits in England...what's not to like?"

I laughed at her fake innocent look, but noticed with a tiny thrill that she gave the aforementioned tits a good perv before looking back up at me.

"Well..." I smirked back ruefully "The tits _are_ a given babe...as you know"

This time we both laughed. Me mainly to cover my growing awareness that I was pissed, a little bit stoned, and voluntarily in the bedroom of my seducer. I seemed to have been heading for this for a while now.

She interrupted my internal monologue with a typical Stonem 'get to the point' comment'

"So...are we going to take this thing to the next level Katie, or are we gonna tiptoe around each other like Twister buddies for another term?"

I knew full well what the next level was. Up to now, it had just been about sex. Gobblers End had been the most shocking, and if I was honest, satisfying encounter of my life. The 'almost' shag in the club toilets just confirmed that. But she wanted more...I knew that. She'd already told me she fancied me, proper fancied me. It wasn't just about getting into my knickers. And if I was brutally honest with myself, I had thought about no one else over the past weeks. Shagging JJ was a distraction, pure and simple. If he'd been battery powered, it couldn't be any more artificial. I wanted more too, but it scared the shit out of me.

That's why I found it easier empathizing with Naomi and her lame attempt to break free, if just for one afternoon. It wasn't the idea of playing hide the finger with Effy that scared me...a whole lot of my masturbatory fantasies up to now had involved tits and fanny...its just that you don't admit it, do you?

No...it was the whole relationship thing. Emily would be fine about it, once she'd had a good laugh at my expense. Naomi too, but my parents...Jesus, my mum will have us committed if it turns out both her little twins are gay...

And that's not counting the whispers in college corridors, shops and clubs.

Effy must have employed her mind reading abilities just then. She moved closer to me and put her hand over mine. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up instantly. She still had an infallible ability to affect me violently if she touched me, even briefly. I started, but didn't pull away.

"We can take things as slowly as you want Kay" she said quietly..."No one but us needs to know...yet"

It was the yet that worried me, but I've never been a quitter. It's not in my nature, and I was fucked if I was starting now.

I took a deep breath and leaned towards her. Her eyes widened as I pressed my lips to hers. Not aggressively, not lustfully...just a kiss.

It was a kiss which lasted most of the night...

**OK, there is smut to come, but I need a breather, as I have my lovely new Mini Cooper S car to collect this morning. Sorry for the metaphorical blue balls, lovely readers, but I do promise a red hot start to Chapter 4, which is part written and will be the finale. My lovely garden nomes will have to get extra cigarettes in to go with her vodka experiments (ask _her_...she is the 'surprising ingredient' queen as well as grand mistress of erotica...)**

**Reviews would be nice!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last part of this little bit of whimsy. Really must get back to Flood and a proper Naomily story! Never mind...a few people seem to like a bit of Keffy in the night. Bit of nookie to start with, then some fluff. See? I can be nice sometimes...lol**

Katie

Laying here, half awake, in the silvery pool of moonlight across Effy's rumpled bed, my mind is still trying to come to terms with whats happened these past few months. At the beginning of term, I was shagging Danny, lording it over my sister and sneering spitefully at Naomi Campbell for being a big, strap on wielding, lezzer.

Fast forward a few weeks and I've been evicted, dumped Danny (not that the cheating, pencil dicked turd deserved any better) Been seduced comprehensively by Effy Stonem (previously known as the '_bury me in a_ _Y shaped coffin_' girl) and shagged poor JJ on the rebound. Oh, and patched up my sisters stuttering relationship with the same peroxide dyke I wanted to slowly murder only a few short weeks ago. Pretty fucking amazing turn round, I think you'll agree?

And to cap it off, I'm currently sharing a bed with La Stonem after enjoying the _best_ sex of my life. Surreal much?

And it definitely was the best sex I'd ever had. After we snogged for getting on for 15 minutes, my motor started running and I was ready for some serious knicker delving. But she had other ideas.

"Not like this Katie" she said quietly as I tried to get my hands down her jogging bottoms "I want us to do this properly this time...naked, you know?"

I swallowed hard as she looked at me with those huge eyes. Naked? I could count on the fingers of one hand the times that had happened. Twice, I think would be accurate. I've been shagging guys since I was almost 15, but for the first year, it would either be a knee trembler against an alley wall or a restricted contortion in the back seat of a car. Then I met Danny, and yeah, OK, it was proper bed time. But he had a thing about dressing me in basques and stockings, so I was very rarely _completely_ naked. Suddenly, and hilariously when you think about it, I felt almost shy.

Effy must have read the doubt in my eyes, because she kissed me gently with those incredibly soft lips, before whispering in my ear as I hovered uncertainly over her.

"You have such a beautiful body Katie...let me see it?"

How could I refuse? I clambered off her and swallowed my unease as I unzipped my skirt and unbuttoned my top. She was leaning back on her elbows, watching me intently as I clumsily undid my bra and reached for the waistband of my VS knickers.

"Wait..." She whispered as I put my thumbs into the sides, ready to pull them off "...let me, gorgeous..."

She moved to the end of the bed, sitting with her knees either side of me. I've never been exactly shy about my body, but something about the way her eyes were almost glowing in approval of my nakedness, unnerved me.

"I don't...I mean...fuck Effy, this feels weird..." I mumbled.

"Shhhh" she whispered and slid her hands delicately up the outside of my thighs. I trembled at the feather like touch of her cool hands. Mental images of where those hands would hopefully be in a few seconds made me shudder. The heat between my legs burned even brighter as I felt her steady breathing on my stomach. Her hands travelled on upwards, moving over my waist and stomach, until she was cupping my tits gently.

My knees actually shook as she put the tiniest bit of pressure on, kneading them reverently.

"God Kate...they're magnificent" she said hoarsely, moving her thumbs to my already erect nipples and caressing them slowly.

I've always had sensitive nipples. If any guy I slept with bothered to find that out, he was pretty much guaranteed a quick surrender from me...but this was on another level altogether. I suppose its logical that another girl would know just how to get you hot, but Effy seemed to have perfection in mind tonight. As her thumbs slipped over and around my nipples, I could still feel her warm breath on my stomach. It made the small muscles under my skin dance in response. All I wanted was for her to touch me...there...but she wasn't in any hurry. Such delicious torture.

"Eff.." I groaned "Please...?"

"Shhh" she said again, which did nothing to stop my limbs shaking. I wanted her inside me...lips, tongue...everything, but she wasn't to be rushed.

"I 'm going to make love to you, Katie Fitch...like you've never been made love to before...patience, baby"

I reached down and gripped her hair in my hands, tilting her face upwards.

"I need you to..." I moaned as her fingers squeezed my nipples harder and pulled them firmly outwards.

How the _fuck_...I thought, as she kept the pressure up. That little move was my own personal masturbation deal closer. Months spent in my single bed, learning what my body liked, and giving it vigorously to myself, had proved that my nipples had a hotline to my clit. At the right time, and _exactly_ the right side of pleasure/pain, it guaranteed I would be arching and gasping through an orgasm as my other hand moved quickly between my legs. But Effy had worked it out in minutes.

"Oh fuck..." I panted, legs buckling under me..."You're gonna make me c..."

She stopped abruptly, making me curse her colourfully under my breath.

"Oh no Katie darling...not yet..not yet" she chuckled. I could have cheerfully killed her at that point. No one, and I mean _no_ fucking one, has ever got me to the point of coming without even touching my clit. Was there anything that this skinny girl couldn't do?

Apparently not...

She moved over and pulled me down onto the bed, tugging off her bottoms and the strip of material over her breasts. Her nipples were as hard as mine, and I moaned again as they grazed the soft skin of my tits. I'd never been forced to wait for sex before. Usually, guys get one look at my tits and I hardly have time to yelp before they're over me, trying to get inside.

This was never going to be one of those rushed times. We kissed, slowly and languorously, both reveling in the sensation of flesh on smooth flesh. I reached down and cupped her firm behind in both hands, squeezing and kneading her. She moaned then, and the heat between her legs was increasing my own temperature. If she was excited as I was, neither of us were going to last long, I thought.

But again, she had other ideas. As I tried to get my fingers inside her from behind, she pulled back from me.

"No...too excited...got to stop" she sighed jerkily as I scrabbled to pull her back into my grip.

"Later..." she breathed heavily "Got to...taste you beautiful"

That sent a bolt of pure sensation into my centre. If I was buzzing before, those few words increased the voltage a hundredfold. I knew what that talented tongue could do, and I wanted that feeling again. I didn't resist as she topped me, pushing a knee between my thighs and pressing upwards.

"Oh fuck..._yeah_" I groaned, pushing back. I didn't care that my wetness must have been coating the smooth skin of her thigh. I was beyond embarrassment now. Only sensation mattered.

She wriggled down my body, only pausing to gently suckle my nipples in turn, producing more breathless moans from me. Suddenly I didn't care that it was a girl...that it was Elizabeth Stonem...that I was helpless under her, open legged, needy... All that mattered was her mouth, and my raging libido. No amphetamines, no rebound nonsense. Effy was going to have me, and there wasn't an atom of my being which resisted.

I felt her breath on me again and twitched violently. I knew what was coming. I had my eyes shut, but in my mind I could see her studying me down there. She blew on my already erect clit and I jerked upwards.

"So fucking beautiful" she whispered, before running her flat tongue from bottom to top. _Exquisitely_ slowly. The breadth of her tongue covered me in silky warmth. I jerked again, my hands going instinctively to her long hair, but she slapped them away with a low growl.

"No Katie" she said in a hoarse voice "I'm going to let you have whatever you want later...and I mean _anything_..but this time...this thing I want to do so I always remember it...OK?"

Words wouldn't form in my mouth, so I uttered a "_mmm"_ in what I hoped would be understood as assent, biting my lip hard.

She licked again, broad sweeps up and down, pausing at the top to circle my clit with the very tip of that prehensile tongue. I forced myself to grip the quilt under me instead of her head as she worked. Up and down...little circles, until I was heaving and moaning under her...then back to the slow lapping.

After a few long minutes of that torture, I would have promised her anything if she would just go faster, deeper. But I knew it was pointless. Until she decided to, I was helpless to make her finish me...

She slipped two fingers into me then. Carefully, sideways, teasing me open. I was so wet by then, embarrassingly wet, that it didn't take much. Then she turned her hand palm upwards, still lapping slowly with her tongue. I felt my hips rise without me thinking about it. I was reacting on pure instinct by then. Instead of using her fingers to search for my g spot, she flexed them independently, one after the other, in a walking motion inside me. I let out another one of those strangled moans...the kind I seem to have reserved for Elizabeth Stonem alone. She paused, which made me gasp...

"Don't stop Eff" I croaked "Nearly there babe...please?"

I felt rather than saw her smile at my pleading. I knew she wasn't actually going to stop. Not until she had me screaming and clawing the bed anyhow, but it still felt like exquisite torture.

Her mouth moved off me, and I swear I couldn't help the disappointed moan that escaped me. Me...Katie Fitch...fucking begging. Even in my lust filled euphoria, I cursed myself for that little show of weakness. But then her fingers were straightening and beginning to thrust slowly in and out of me. If I had been a little less turned on, I might have been further embarrassed at the...liquid sounds...my fanny was making by now, but I was, so I wasn't, if that makes any sense.

She kissed my stomach and teased little circles on my navel. I forced myself to keep my hands clutching the quilt. Every instinct, every nerve ending in me was screaming at me to grab her head and force it back where it had been giving me so much pleasure. But I'd surrendered, hadn't I? I'd agreed, physically if not verbally, to let her use me how she wanted.

So I took several deep breaths and relaxed...well, as much as you can relax with a beautiful girl thrusting two long, slim fingers in and out of you.

"Look at me..." I heard her say and lifted my head from the bed to see her eyes searching for mine "Look at me Katherine"

The use of my full name seemed to turn yet another erotic switch inside me. _No_ one called me that, not even Emily when she was mad at me. But now, naked, open legged and totally at Effy's mercy, it added yet another dimension to this night of sex...

I felt her reach down the side of the bed with the hand which wasn't penetrating me, and saw it come up with a cushion from the floor. She pushed it upwards and I understood immediately what she wanted. She wanted to make me watch her tasting me. Another thrill made me shudder as I obeyed silently, pushing it under my head.

I laid there, supine, compliant and in awe of what she was doing to me. Satisfied at my position, she locked eyes with me, slid both hands underneath my rear and began to work on me. One hand returned to its previous position, easily penetrating me again, this time with three straight fingers. I'd never felt so full.

The other began to tease me lower down. I knew what she was going to do. On the floor at Gobblers End, I had been shocked when her finger found me...there...but now I knew what pleasure she could give with that artful penetration. When I felt the tip of her finger teasing, circling, I gave up all pretense.

"Oh God Effy...yes...go on...inside" I begged, lifting myself off the bed as she slid into me.

With both hands working on me, her mouth closed over my cunt hungrily again. Instantly, it was enough. I felt it start in my toes as they scrabbled to grip the slippery quilt underneath me. My hips were bouncing off the bed in my eagerness to get more of her inside me.

More tongue, more fingers, more...everything.

This time, when my hands left my sides and grabbed her long hair, forcing her mouth onto me almost savagely, she let me.

"Oh Jesus fuck...fucking...**fu**..." I started moaning continuously. The rolling heat in my stomach burst lower, the spasms shaking my body uncontrollably. I remember calling out her name over and over as her lips, tongue and fingers relentlessly pushed me higher and higher. I'd never come like it before, not even at Gobblers End. If there is a league table of spectacular orgasms, this was the runaway champion.

I don't know how long she kept me at that pitch of excitement. It seemed like minutes. All I knew was, when she finally let me relax, slipping her fingers out of me and gently kissing my super sensitive clit with the gentlest caress of her pursed lips, I was gasping, sweating and _utterly_ wasted.

She slid up my body slowly, kissing me here and there. My stomach, both my breasts, my nipples and my neck. By the time her cool body covered my hot one, I was barely able to open my mouth to speak. But, being me, I had to try, didn't I?

"I think you've broken me...actually broken my vagina.." I said wearily, still shaking with aftershocks.

She grinned into my neck, pecking at me with those feather-like kisses she liked to give me.

"Oh, I really hope not, Katherine Fitch"' she breathed sliding her arm round me possessively and nuzzling my cheek.

"That got me quite worked up as well...I was hoping you might...return the favour, when you've had a little rest...?"

"I might have to beat Tutankhamen snoozing record babe...I'm wasted here" I joked, feeling her body shake as she silently giggled beside me.

"Sleep then gorgeous"' she sighed comfortably "I'll be here when you wake up...its what good girlfriends do, isn't it?"

The fact that I didn't instantly run from the room screaming should have warned me...but to be honest...I didn't give a fuck. Effy Stonem...girlfriend? Suddenly that fact didn't seem so outrageous any more.

"K" I whispered as I drifted off. I felt her fingers twist comfortably with mine as I did.

Girlfriend? ...yeah, that felt nice...

**The End...?**


End file.
